


Playing Dress Up

by Kathi_C



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_C/pseuds/Kathi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the team think when Spencer shows up in formal dress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

Spencer Reid was not someone who thought much about fashion in particular or clothes in general for that matter. He made sure they were clean, well-maintained and his socks didn't match. That was usually as far as he went where his clothes were concerned.

So when he walked into the bullpen wearing what appeared to be a very nice and very expensive black suit and tie and a crisp, white shirt, more than a few people were very surprised. Quick calls were made and a minute later, the entire team was standing by Spencer's desk.

"Take a look at you, pretty boy," Morgan grinned. "You do clean up good."

"I do believe that suit is Armani," Penelope whistled.

"And Italian leather shoes," Rossi said.

"Of course, you'd know that," Prentiss said.

"I didn't know you owned an Armani suit," JJ said.

"I didn't think he knew what Armani was," Prentiss said. Spencer was turning redder the more they talked.

"Be nice, people," Hotch said. "Spencer, you look very nice."

"Thanks, Hotch," Spencer said.

"So why are you all dolled up, my baby genius?" Penelope asked.

"Oh my god," Morgan chuckled. "You've got a date, don't you?"

There was no use denying it. They'd just pester him until he admitted it. "Yes, I have a date," he said.

"Our little boy is growing up," Rossi said, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Ha, ha," Spencer said.

"So who is she?" Prentiss asked.

"Remember that physics professor we met at Georgetown when we were on that case a month ago?" Spencer asked. "The one with the double Ph.D.?"

"The one with the big glasses, the baggy clothes and the messy red hair?" Morgan asked.

"That's her," Spencer said.

"She sounds like a female version of you," JJ smiled.

"Actually, this is our second date," Spencer said.

"Where are you taking her?" Hotch asked.

"DelMarco's," Spencer said.

"I've always wanted to go there," Penelope sighed. "I hear it's wonderful."

"Trust me, it is," Rossi said. She just glared at him.

Just then, the glass doors to the BAU opened and a very beautiful woman walked in. She looked like a model wearing a long-sleeved, off the shoulder red and black dress that barely hit her mid-thigh. Her red hair was a mass of curls tumbling down her back. Her black stilettos added three inches to her height. She looked like a woman any of the other men in the room would be more than happy to have on his arm.

"Spencer, are you ready to go?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"Did I forget to mention she was picking me up?" Spencer grinned.

"This is the physics professor?" Morgan asked.

"I clean up pretty well for a science nerd, don't I?" she smiled. It was Morgan's turn to blush.

"Everyone, you remember Dr. Angela Mathis," Spencer said.

"It's nice to see you again, Doctor," Hotch said.

"And you as well," she said. She looked at Spencer. "Our reservation is in an hour," she told him.

"All right," Spencer said. He picked up his overcoat. "Have a good evening," he told everyone then took Angela's arm and they headed out the door.

"You, too," Prentiss called to them.

"Huh," Morgan said after the couple was gone. "Didn't see that coming."

"I don't think any of us did," JJ said. "Rossi, have you been giving him lessons?"

"From the looks of things, he doesn't need lessons from me," Rossi smirked.

"You know," Hotch said, "she didn't look like that when he first asked her out."

"Meaning?" Prentiss asked.

"Meaning he didn't care what she looked like," Hotch said, "and look what he found."

Fin


End file.
